Meaningless Snapshots
by Irakih
Summary: They were just some pictures. A series. *Mimi x Hikari*
1. Memorial Photo

Meaningless Snapshots 1 of 15: Memorial Photo

Hikari lay on her bed, feet in the air, giggling a little as she traced her fingers over the glass on the picture frame.

"Hikari, why are you staring at that picture again?" Taichi asked.

Hikari jumped in surprised. She sat up and held the picture to her chest.

"You really miss Tailmon, huh?" Taichi said.

"Yes," Hikari said guiltily, although it was true. She did miss Tailmon.

"Don't worry," Taichi said. He playfully ruffled her hair and grinned. "I'm sure we'll get to see the Digimon again one day. Hopefully not when other Digimon are causing trouble!"

"Right," Hikari said. She smiled along with Taichi.

"Just don't get too hung up on those feeling, okay? I know Tailmon would want you to be having fun."

"Yes, of course you're right, Onii-chan," Hikari said. It was good advice, she thought as Taichi left the room, but still she lay on her bed she held the picture above her for a better view, a smile still pasted on her face. "Mimi," she said. It was definitely best not to get hung up on things, but something about this fluttery feeling in her stomach was addictive.

Hikari let out a quiet, happy sigh as she closed her eyes and held the picture close yet again.


	2. Random Stack

Meaningless Snapshots 2 of 15: Random Stack

"I know, I know!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'll make a scrapbook for Palmon, so she doesn't have to miss us too much... Of course, I don't know when I'll get to see her again. Or if she'll have a place to keep it. Well, maybe it'll just be fun to show everyone."

So Mimi put her new scrap booking kit to the side and rummaged around before pulling out a huge box of random snapshots. She quickly sorted her snapshot pictures of the chosen children from the ones of her other family members. "Now then..." Mimi carefully picked up the first picture, one of all the chosen children and their Digimon. "Oh, look at everyone! I don't miss wandering around the dangerous Digital World, but I do miss all of them."

Mimi flipped again, seeing one of Taichi and Takeru making silly faces. She giggled. "Oh, you boys," she said.

The next one was a picture of her and Palmon. "Oh, Palmon, how I do miss you! A we just look picture perfect here."

But scanning at the entire picture, Mimi saw a tiny flaw. Someone had gotten in the way. Not exactly the way, but still, kind of flawed the pretty background. "Hikari-chan!" Mimi soon made her out. She wasn't that far off after all. And the Hikari in the picture was looking at her. Kind of blushing, almost seeming like she was longing for her.

"Oh! How cute! Taichi's sister has crush on me. Wouldn't he be surprised to hear that."

The next was a picture of Hikari and Tailmon. Hikari's smile shown through, seeming to be smiling right at Mimi. Well, Mimi had taken the picture, she recalled. "Hee, she is so completely adorable."


	3. Meeting Again

Meaningless Snapshots 3 of 15: Meeting Again

All of the chosen children were gathered together.... Well, all except Mimi. It was always a possibility that she, now living so far away, wouldn't be able to make it to their memorial meeting. Even planning to do so, who knew what might come up. Hikari was happy to see the others... But just the same, she was sad about missing the chance to see Mimi.

Looking downwards, Hikari twirled her digital camera in front of her by the strap. She sighed. "What's wrong, Hikari? I thought you'd be taking pictures of everyone with your new camera!" Taichi said.

"It's nothing, Onii-chan," Hikari said. She tried to force her face to look happy, but then...

"You guys! Everyone, I'm here!"

"Ah! It's Mimi-san!" Takeru exclaimed.

Hikari didn't have to try to look happy as she saw Mimi running towards them. Her face really lit up. Feeling almost in a dream state, Hikari headed toward Mimi.

But then she saw Takeru greet her, then her exchange hugs with Sora, and Jou even walked up to her, he seemed to have a lot to say. Soon they were a group of 8, and Hikari didn't have room to say even a hello. Well, of course Mimi had other people she wanted to talk to.

Hikari stood to the side, fading into the background. She played around with her camera, taking some candid shots of Taichi and Koushirou. Then she clicked around on her digital camera, happy to be able to look at them right away. And then she heard a giggle behind her.

"Ah! Mimi-san!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Taichi-san and Koushirou-kun are so funny looking there!" Mimi said.

Koushirou blushed a little bit, but Taichi just looked annoyed. "Hey, Hikari, stop doing weird stuff. Let me delete that picture!" Taichi reached for the camera.

But it was Mimi who snatched it away, holding it out of Taichi's reach. "Oh no, no, no! Hikari-chan is going to e-mail me this. It's waaaay too good to be wasted by just deleting it."

"Ug. I guess it can't be helped when Mimi makes up her mind about something. No big deal, anyway," Taichi said and gave up.

Taichi walked away, and Hikari looked up at Mimi hopefully. "Can I really?" she asked.

"Hm?" Mimi said.

"Can I really have your e-mail?"

"Of course!" Mimi said. "We're not in the dark ages any more, we can keep up with each other from anywhere in the world. Hikari-chan, you know how to use e-mail by now, right?"

"Yes," Hikari said.

"Good, then you can send me that picture... And maybe a few others! I've been making a scrapbook of us, and it would really help."

"Um...." Hikari said. She held her camera out like she was going to use it, but she couldn't get out her question.

"What is it, Hikari-chan?" Mimi asked.

"Could I take... Well, I'd like to maybe take a good picture of you, Mimi-chan..."

"Well, there's no way I would let you get away with not taking one!" Mimi said. Hikari looked up, suddenly looking much happier. Mimi giggled. Being able to change Hikari's emotions was so much fun. "There is one condition though," she said.

"Oh... What's that?" Hikari said tentatively.

"You have to let me take one of you, too! I can't go without a snapshot of this photographer, after all."

"Sure!" Hikari said, and gave a huge smile.


End file.
